GOM's members X Yui
by Aomy
Summary: Yui and her brother met one of the GOM's member at her first day of school in Teiko. When Yui was introduced to all of the GOM's member,what does she think about them?Will they become friends and will one of the GOM's member fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :D this is my first fanfic story so Please forgive me if there's any mistake in my grammar...Read my first fanfic :) Kuroko No basket members X Hinara Yui**

Yui's Pov

"Yui!Quick!We're gonna be late!" my brother yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming!Geezz...really why is he so hurry!" I sighed,and went downstairs. "What took you so long?" my brother crossed his arms."If I don't prepared the lunch box,I swear you'll not gonna eat anything." I sighed. "Fine,thanks!" he said when he look away.I smiled although he is always like this,but he is a good always cares for me and protect me when I was small even now...But he didn't show it directly but I know he really cares for everyone around him especially his family. "Yui,stop smiling its scary you know." he said teasingly "What do you mean by scary?!" I said to him and he ran and I chase him as fast as I ,we arrive at Teiko while I was chasing my brother. "It's because of me we can arrive earlier than expected isn't it?"My brother smirked "yeah,yeah...*buk*" I punched him in the stomach "Ouch!what was that for?!" he yelled at me. "For letting me feel tired because of chasing you!" "Fine,I'll pay that back after we go home" my brother said as he patted my head.

Suddenly,some girls were screaming as I turned around to where the scream comes from,I saw a boy who has a familiar face to me and I felt like I've seen him before.

To be continued.

**How was it?please comment/rate/follow and sorry for the story that was short but I'll update as fast as I could ^^ and thank you for reading my fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii everyonee ^^ !First of all I want to apologize for some mistakes in the previous chapter...nah please enjoyy the story that I've update ^^**

Yui's Pov

"I think I've seen him somewhere before." I stared at him for awhile and that moment I saw him staring at me too. Our eyes met and suddenly..."Yui!Hey!" my brother was standing infront of me and said "Who are you staring at?Some handsome guys?I've called you for 5 times and you don't even seems like you heard me." "Ah gomen niisan..and by the way,niisan I think I've met that person before." As I point at the boy who was still staring at me. "Huh?*turns around*W..wait!Isn't that Kise Ryouta?!" my brother was surprised. "Kise...Ryouta?" I looked at the boy again.

Kise's Pov

"Good morning Kise kun!" "Can you eat lunch with me Kise senpaii?" "Kyaaaa!Kise kun!Can you take a photo with me?" "Sorry everyone but I need to get to the basketball club right now" I said with a smile. Then suddenly,I saw a girl staring at was standing about 700 centimetres long from me. That girl have a long hair and a black curl hair and her height seems to be a little taller than Momoi chan. Our eyes met and suddenly my vision is blocked by the boy who was standing infront of her after awhile,that girl pointed her hands to me and the boy who was standing infront of her turn around and look at , when I look at the boy, I was surprised. It was my old neighbour who live next to my house before I become a model.

Yui's Pov

"Kise!"my brother waved at the boy and I was standing next to my brother at the same time,looking at the boy that my brother was waving to. "Koga niisan!" then the boy walk towards us and he smiled happily. "How are you Kise?Long time no see and you even got taller!" as my brother patted the boy's head. "I'm good Koga ni How about you?" "Same as old times hahahaa..." "And who might she be?Is she your girlfriend Koga ni?" he said curiously. "Nope..hahahahaha...Don't you forget her Kise?She's Yui!The one who always follows you and me when we're going to play basketball!" "She's Yui?!" Kise said surprisely. "Yes I am,I'm going first niichan. I need to go to the principal right now." I said as I walk away.

Kise's Pov

"Is she angry at me for not remembering her?" I said it with a worried voice. "No,I don't think she's mad at you..because..." "because of what?" "Nothing forget it...Well,see ya Kise!Hey Yui!Wait for me!" as Koga ni run to catch up for Yui.

TO BE CONTINUED

**How was the 2nd chapter?Please review/favourite/follow! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii again everyone! Today,I'm gonna update the new chapter so enjoyy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**

**Chapter 3**

Koga's Pov

" Really, where does she go " I wandered around the corridor looking for my sister Yui. I search for her in her class but she is not there. She was supposed to meet me at my class when It was break. Before we went to Teiko, in our old school, she always comes to my class before the break bell rings. But today she hasn't come to my class so I wandered around to look for her when suddenly I saw him went out of his class. " Kise! " " Koga ni? What's up?Do you need anything from me? " he said. "Ermm...Wait,I forgot what to talk to you about. " I turned around and started thinking. " Koga ni?If don't remember it's... " "Ah! I remember! " I yelled when he haven't finish his word. "Do you saw Yui?I've been wandering around looking for her. " " Yuichi? Well, I don't see her but if I see her, I'm gonna call you for sure. " " Ok. Oh yeah Kise how about... " "KISE KUN! " I was startled at first seeing Kise being surrounded by so many girls but well it's usual for a model to be surrounded by girls but it irritates me. It's not because I was jealous but I don't like hearing girls screaming there and there because an artist or a model is in front of them even their screaming sometimes makes me deaf or something. Luckily, Yui is not like them she's not interested in famous guys nor scream happily because of them. Anyway, I decided to leave them and continue searching for Yui.

Yui's Pov

I was sitting under the tree, listening to the sound of the trees being blow by the wind, chirping sound of the birds and the quiet scenes around me with my eyes close. It makes me feel really relaxed. Then suddenly a flashback comes through my mind. _The scenes where I and him met, his other self which no one have ever seen._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**I'll update the next chapter maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow ^^ hope you like this chapter and sorry for the grammar mistake. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Haaiiii! I decide to do the next chpter right now because I've nothing to do right now hehe...so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own kuroko no basuke**

That place where him and I met, his other self which anyone who had never seen. I open my eyes I can feel that my heart is beating fast. I want to forget that scenes the scenes that I want to forget so badly...I cuddle myself with my arm and suddenly "Is it cold today? "

I see a boy with two different colour of eyes. One eye with a red colour and another eye with a yellow eye and a red colour hair. "Erm...excuse me but who are you?" I said curiously.

"Ah sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Akashi Seijuurou" he said with a calm voice. "May I ask again? Is it cold today? "

I can feel that his voice is getting sharper or in other words, his voice makes me feel that he is getting impatient or something. I stand up and said " I'm Hinara Yui nice to meet you and no,it is not cold today."

"Nice to meet you Yui" he said with a smile then he ask "If it is not cold today,then why are you cuddling yourself?"

"It doesn't concern you at all." I said as I was irritated by him.

As he was ready to speak again, someone interrupted him. "Akachin, what are you doing here? "

I was startled. That boy was tall, he has purple hair and he just looks like a basketball player.

"Nothing,let's go atsushi" Akashi said as he walk away and the tall boy was following behind him. After walking a few steps, Akashi turn around and said "See you later" with a smirk.

I watch them walk away until they disappeared from my sight. Then I took out my phone and I open it and that moment I think that I will almost die. "Crap!I forgot to meet my brother at his class today!I've got 15 missed calls from him and now he must be wandering around the school looking for me!I'm so stupid!Why I've to keep my phone in silent?!argghh!" I started getting crazy after a while, I calmed down and dial my brother's phone.

"Hello?"

"Koga ni, it's me Yui."

"Yui?!Where do you go?! I was searching for you around the school!"

"Gomenasai Koga ni...I was just taking a walk somewhere..."

"Forget it...by the way there's something I would like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We'll talk about it when we go home."

"Ok"

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllooo againnn sorry for not updating these days because I caught a flu hehehe and was thinking how to continue the story hehehe... Enjoy!** **Ah!and againn I don not pwn kuroko no basuke~**

I was waiting for my brother in front of the school gate while waiting for him, I put on my headset listening to my favourite song 'River Flows in You' when I was listening to the song, two boys who've just come out from the school walks towards me. I take off my headset and said "What is it?" I look at them.

"Well,we just want to ask if you can come with us for karaoke?" one of them asked

I directly say no to them and was going to leave them and suddenly one of them run in front of me not letting me go. I was going backwards to go to the other side but it was blocked by another boy. I started to get irritated and said "Out of my way, you're blocking my way."

"If you don't come with us then we'll have to force you to" one of the boy said

"Oh really, do what you want it doesn't concern me." I said

"What did you just say?It does concern you!Are you stupid or what!?" another boy said.

"I say it doesn't concern me, if you want to do it by force do it but,you will regret later." I said

"As if we'll get scared because you said that." one of the boy said proudly.

"I told you that you'll regret !Nii chan!" I said cheerfully.

"Sorry for letting you wait for so long Yui. Hm?What are you guys doing?Why are you guys surrounding my sister?"

"They asked me to go with them but I said no and they said they'll do it by force." I said quickly.

"Huh?You guys got some guts huh?Forcing my sister to come with you when she said no!?"

My brother then glare at them with a scary eyes as they're going to get quickly said sorry and leave us.

"Yui"

"What is it nii chan?"

"I'm sorry." my brother said sadly and hug me

"brother?" I said surprisely


	6. Chapter 6

My brother glare at them as they were going to be killed and they quickly said sorry and leave us and my brother hug suddenly and said "Yui"

"What is it nii chan?"

"I'm sorry"

"Brother?" I was surprised. "What is it?Why you suddenly said sorry to me?" I was surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry for that day if I hadn't called him that day, you wouldn't..." he suddenly stop and that time I know why was he saying sorry to me...

"I didn't want you to remember those things again but a minute ago, again I made a same mistake and again I let them hurt you. I'm really sorry Yui" as I feel that my brother is hugging me tightly. His voice were so sad that I know that he still feel sorry for me although that is not his fault.

"It's not your fault brother,it it not. No one would known that would happen you 're not a hero, you didn't have supernatural,you neither cannot predict the future or what will happen next." I put my arms around his neck. "I'm happy to have a brother like you nii chan, you're the best brother in the world." I smiled "then,let's go home nii chan!The sun will going to set soon!" as I grab my brother's hand

TO BE CONTINUED

More details about that day they were talking about on this chpter will be on the next chpter!


	7. Chapter 7

**What did happen to Yui 'that day'?What was it about 'that day'?Well,it's gonna be revealed at this chpter so enjoy!And I'm sorry for the mistake at the last paragraph pf the previous chpter.**

We arrived home as at the same time the sun is setting. I went upstairs to my room to get my change and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Every time I went inside the bathroom, I don't know why but I feel really relieved. Every time I took a shower all the thoughts in my mind were just like being washed away by the water. I forget all about the problems or thoughts in my mind, my brain were just really empty , it was really empty just like a piece of paper which was not written yet. After taking the shower, I change my clothes to a T-shirt and a short pants for exercise and I went into the kitchen to make dinner for my brother and me and a lunch box for us tomorrow to bring to school. I've finished making the dinner and at the same time my brother who have just finished showering come into the kitchen and take the foods to the dining table. I sit opposite to my brother and we started eating. And suddenly my brother say, "Yui, may I ask you something?" as he stops eating.

"What is it brother?" I stop eating and look at him and continue eating my food.

"Is seeing Kise makes you remember him?"

"Huh?Why so suddenly?" I said confusedly.

"Its just that yesterday when we came to Teiko for the first day, when Kise approach us, he started talking to me and after a while, you go without saying anything to him not even that, after we came to Teiko yesterday, we've met him twice before the class starts and when I started talking to him, you who was standing beside me walk away without saying a word."

"It's fine Koga nii , seeing him does not makes me remember him. He was different from him. He and him were not the same. You and I have known him for a long time and I'm sure that he is different from him do you think that he is the same as him?" I said with a smile.

"...No" my brother was silence for a while and he answered me.

"That's it. Then, I'm going to wash my dished and went upstairs. I still have some homework to do hehe..." I said as I leaved the table and washed my dished. After washing the dished, I then say good night to him and was ready to went upstairs and my brother who was still eating, says good night to me. I smiled at him and went upstairs to my room. As I finished doing my homework, I lay in my bed. Thinking of the words that my brother have just said 'Does seeing Kise makes you remember him?' that time, I was stunned but I know that I must give the answer to my brother quickly.

~FLASHBACKS~

"I'll be back for a while so please wait here and see if Nara kun have come if he has come, call me and went to the mountain where the event is held with him, Yui. "

"Fine~Go quick and come back quick." I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I'll be back as fast as I could" my brother patted my head and went

I stand in front of the station waiting for Nara nii to come. He is my brother's classmates. I've heard everything from my brother about him. My brother always said that his grades are good, he is friendly and he always smiles. When I was introduced by my brother to him, I see that he is kind,friendly and always help someone in need but something makes me uncomfortable about him but I don't know why. I've been waiting for 5 minutes and I saw a boy waving at me. There he is, Nara nii san. "Sorry for making you wait." he smiled and patted my head.

"It's fine. I am going to call my brother." as I took out my phone and dialled my brother's phone.

"Koga nii?Yes,Nara nii san has arrived. Fine then,come back quick or you will see later. OK bye."

"So...where is your brother?"

"He said that he forgot to bring something and he's going back home to take that and he will be back as soon as possible."

"Then,shall we go to the mountain now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As we arrived at the mountain, I walk in front listening to the music and he was walking at my back doing nothing. When we arrived at where the event is held in the mountain, I saw many people there. Yes,the dare event the event where people will come and try if they dare walk into the forest at night. Not just that, according to the history about this mountain, many woman who've lost their love or husband, they'll come and end their life here and there is also some war a long time ago and many soldiers die here and according to the people here that their soul were still here and they might come out every night to take the soul of the people who come here and even the woman who end their life here. Then, suddenly the host who was resign at this event said "Welcome youngsters!Tonight,we're going to held a event and it is Dare Event!" the people who came cheered.

"It'll be going to start soon and Koga nii have not yet come." I said worriedly

"It's fine then,we'll be going together, is it ok with you Yui?" he said

"It's fine but I would like to wait for Koga nii for a while." after I said it, the host said "Well,let's begin the event! The group who finds the sign of this event and come back here with the paper drawn in it will be the winner!"

"Hmm...Nara nii, could we wait a while?"

"Sure" he said with a smile. After 10 minutes,my brother hasn't arrive so I decide to go inside with Nara nii san. As we went inside the forest, I was walking at the back and Nara nii was walking in front of me. After a long walk, we found the paper with the sign of the event so we decided to head back but not after a while we head back, I bumped into Nara nii.

"Is something wrong Nara nii?" Nara nii suddenly stop walking and he suddenly grabbed my hand tightly.

"Nara nii?" I said as I was surprised. Nara nii then pulls me to the back of the tree and as we're behind the trees, he pulls out some rope from his pocket and tied my hands up. "Nara nii?What're you doing!?" I was scared really scared as I started to tremble.

"I'm sorry Yui, but I couldn't hold myself anymore."

"What does it mean about that you couldn't hold yourself anymore?"

"All this while, I was trying to approach you brother and I've successfully become close to him and today maybe it is my time, he even gave me a chance." he smirked.

"What do you mean by it!?You have the reason to approach my brother!?What do you want!?" I was trying to get off my hand of the rope and at the same time I was angry because my brother is being used. "And what do you mean by chance!?" at that time, I feel really scared but it is more than scared.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

I was scared but it feels like it is more than scared I don't how to describe it but I feel that something is going to happen. "Chance?Do you really want to know?" he smirked.

"I have the right to know that isn't it since it was related to my brother. I want to know why do you approach him. Did my brother do something to you?" although I was scared but I calm myself.

"Yes, you're right. You have the rights to know the reason. But before that, I will tell you something."

"What is it."

"After hearing this I think you will regret. I think that your brother might not be able to help you even your friends."

"Stop saying those unnecessary things that doesn't concern about the reason that you will going to tell me. I don't care."

"It does concern. Well of you really want to know that badly, I guess I will tell you."

"..."

"I've 2 reasons to approach your brother first is about you , second is I want to destroy him."

"What do you mean by those two reason!?" I struggle as I'm trying to free myself from the rope.

"Calm yourself, I will tell you."

"You bastard! How do you think I can stay calm as I hear that you're using my brother!"

"Whatever,let's get back to the 2 reason." "The first reason I approach your brother is about you because when the first time you came to your brother's class, I see you and I like you and I always try to get the attention from you but you never noticed it." "Second Is because I hated him, I always want to destroy everything that is his. He always was surrounded by many people and he even had a happy life. While me? I was abandoned by my parents since I was small, I was insisted to live by myself. Everyday I was trying to survive, prevent myself from being caught. I was envy of him I was too envy that I really want to destroy him with my own hands. I think I can feel my joy when I destroy it"

I smirked "Thanks for buying me sometime" I released myself from the rope and I punch him in the face as he fell down.

"Bastard!What do you think you're doing!?You're using my brother and you even want to destroy him!?Get lost!I'll never let someone like you harm my brother!"

"Hahaha!I'm afraid there is one more thing you didn't realise." he was shocked at first but then he laughed.

"What!?"

"Do you still remember about the boy that confess to you in the back of the school?And do you still remember those boys that talks to you and they were hurt the other day?"

I was startled. I remember about those things he just said. Indeed, they're all hurt without any reason. They were beat up really bad as they were hospitalized for the next few days. Then I lower my head. "Don' tell me..."

"Oh?you remember?"

"Don't tell me that it was you who beat them!" I was really angry that I really wanted to choke this man until he was dead.

"Indeed, it was me" he smirked. " Didn't I tell you that I like you?Then, I will get rid those guys that were trying to approach you!"

"You bastard!" I was going to give him a punch again but suddenly someone punch him in his cheek causing him who has stand again fall to the ground.

"You...You bastarddd!How dare you!How dare you harm my sister!"

As I realised, it was my brother, he was really angry and I never seen him with such a angry face before.

"So you came finally Koga, I guess I need to thank you for giving me this CHANCE!" he suddenly pulled out a small art knife and stabbed it into my brother's stomach.

"Brother!" I screamed, my brother fall to the ground shouting in pain.

"I know that you will come out when you heard those things. You've stood behind the trees since you saw me pulling your sister to the back isn't it?"

"I won't forgive you Nara nii...No, you're not worth for me to call your name with a 'nii' any more!" I glanced at him and shouted. Then, someone came saying "Hey, is something wrong there? Need any help?"

"Well,I guess I need to go for now..We'll see each other again after some years again then." he then run away from us

"Woah! You call the ambulance and I will take him back to the starting line!" the one who come is the host who had come to take us back and also wanted inform us that the event had been cancelled because there will be some typhoon coming after 2 hour and we need to get back.

(At the hospital)

My brother was still unconscious. He had passed out after Nara run away and the host of the event come and fetch us. As we arrive at the hospital the doctor told me that my brother had no problem but he will need to stay in the hospital until tomorrow for his safety. I sit beside the bed waiting for my brother to wake up. But I suddenly remember those scenes. The scenes my brother being stabbed and he was shouting in pain and my friends that was beat up and hospitalized because of me. My tears start falling down from my eyes. My tears couldn't stop, my heart was beating fast, 'I don't want any one that was precious to me being harm again, I don't want that to happen again, if I stop approaching them, will they not be harm? Then I will stop talking to them, approaching them. I don't them to be hurt because of me' I said in my mind.

"Stupid sister, don't cry , are you crying because I was stabbed or for those people who were hospitalized because of you?" he said teasingly

"Both of them." I sniffed.

"Stop crying, don't mind him. I will protect you and prevent those things to happen again." My brother wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"But, if you protect me, you will end up getting stabbed again. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me." I started crying again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop crying?I don't mind being hurt if I protect you so,don't mind it ok?" He pulls my hand and hug me.

"...ok" I hug my brother tightly.

(End of flashback)

TO be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai everybody!How was the story about that day?Hehe...sorry if it was not interesting enough Xp now,please enjoy the chpter 9!**

**(note:end of yui's pov)**

"Koga nii!Hurry up!We're going to be late!" Yui is running and she shout at her brother who is walking behind her a little far away.

"Don't be so hurry Yui, I am really sleepy..." Koga scratch his head while walking to Yui in hurry.

"It's your fault for staying up late at night playing video games!"

"But that game is so damn fun!" Koga laugh.

"Geezzz really...If mother is here,I'm sure she is going to confiscate your video games."

"But unfortunately,she is not in Japan!" Koga said happily.

"How about I represent mom and take away your video game?" Yui smirk

"I won't let you!"

"Come on,we're going to be late brother." (started running)

Yui and Koga begin to run when they are just about to arrive at the gate of the school Yui bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai!(sorry)I didn't see you ok?" Yui bowed

"It's fine,but watch when you're running next time."

Then Koga came and put his hand on Yui's shoulder."What is it Yui?" he smiled then he notice a boy who is a bit shorter than him and say "Did this little girl just bumped you?Then please forgive her because when she started running fast,she will not notice things around her and easily bumped into someone." as he patted Yui's head.

"I'm not a little girl!" Yui said to her brother.

"It's fine..." the boy smirked.

"By the way, did you join the basketball club?" Koga asked.

"Yeah"

"Hahaha...No wonder you're tall and ny the way, I'm Hinara Koga and this is my sister...WAH!" as he turned to look at his sister, his sister is not at his side anymore.

"Erm...she has already go before you ask me about the club i join."

"Well I guess she's mad at me. Well, see you around then." Koga smirked and just when he is going to walk away, he said "Hey!What's your name?"

"Aomine Daiki."

"Ok!See you around then Daiki kun!" Koga wave at Aomine and walk away.

(Aomine's Pov)

Just when Koga walk away,Satsuki called me. "Daichan!Who is that just now?" Satsuki come and ask

"A friend that I've just got."

"Oh...By the Daichan, you aren't going to skip classes today right?"

"No."

"Is it because you're curious about the new student that have just came to our school two days ago?" Satsuki said with her eyes twinkled.

"Of course not!"

"Oh really..." Satsuki said as she gives me an expression that she does not believe me.

"Really!"

As we arrive at the 3rd floor, we walk separate ways as I was in a different class with her. When I went inside the class,I see a familiar girl,putting her earphone on her ear and stare outside the window. Then I realized that it is her. The girl who bumped into me 15 minutes ago. I put my bag on the table and sit on my chair. Staring at the girl who didn't realize that I was watching her then suddenly "Why are you staring at her Aominekun?"

"Woah!Tetsu!Don't suddenly appear in front of someone's eye!You give me a heart attack you know!" I said surprisedly.

"Gomen. but why are you staring at her Aominekun?"

"I'm not staring at her."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Really true?"

"Fine!You got me!" I grumbled.

"You know her?"

"Nope but she bumped into me before I got here."

"Oh, and let me guess what makes Aominekun wants to attend class today?Ah! I knew, is it because about the new student in our class that Momoisan told you?"

"No."

"You're being dishonest Aominekun."

"Fine,yes."

"Then,let me tell you...The girl that bumps into you earlier and the one you're staring right now is the new student."

"Oh..."

"You like her Aominekun?" Tetsu said teasingly

"Of course not!"

The bell rings and all of the student went back to their sit and at the same time, the English teacher came in. The teacher put her books at the table and started teaching. ' 's so boring...' I said inside my mind and started playing with my pencil, putting my head on the table and wait for the time to past. Luckily, I was seating at the end of the third row so the teacher didn't notice me. When I play with my pencil, my pencil drop and rolls to the left and it stopped at the table of where the new student is sitting. The new student noticed and pick it up. When she picked it up, she noticed me staring at the pencil. And she pointed the pencil at me like she is asking that whether the pencil is mine. I nodded and she give it to the student beside her and telling that student to passed the pencil to me.

(After school)

"Finally...It's time to go home." I stretched my arms and Tetsu is standing behind me and said "Don't forget that today we have a practice Aominekun."

"Yeah, I remember but I need to go to the toilet for a while.I will catch up with you later."

"Ok."

After going to the toilet,I am on my way to the basketball club and I see a girl walking to the archery club and then come out again. Then I realize that it was the new student. I then approach her and ask "What are you doing here?"

"Aominekun!" she said with surprise.

"How did you know my name?"

"I went to my brother class today when it is break time and he told me your name. By the way my name is Hinara Yui and I'm sorry for not introducing myself today this morning."

"It's OK, and is it fine that I call you Yui?"

"Of course." she smiled

I blushed a little and said "What are you doing here by the way?"

"I'm going to the judo club to meet my brother."

"It's near the basketball club. Do you want me to take you there"

"Yes,thank you Aomine kun. and I'm sorry if it's a little troublesome."

"It's fine, I'm on my way to the basketball club too."

We walk together to the judo club but we didn't talk while on the way there. 15 minutes later,we arrive at the judo club.

"Thank you Aomine kun for guiding me." she smiled

"Your welcome." I smiled

TO BE CONTINUED.

**By the way, I will not be updating from next week because I'm going to have some Exams ^^ See you on December then and I hope you like this chapter! **


End file.
